Harry Got Run Over By a Reindeer
by MonkeysayTooqua
Summary: like the title says...Harry got run over by a reindeer...you do the math...pleas read and review


Once again the insane author has returned. This time I have an argue-free story (as promised in A Harry Potter Fanfiction Twelve Days of Christmas *which is coming soon*. I will however warn you that Harry is a bit abused in this one (like the Satan Gave Me a Taco - Part 1), just read the tittle and you'll see what I mean. *hugs to all my dearest readers and reviewers* I wish y'all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year..maybe you will get lucky and catch Draco under the mistletoe..wait..that's reserved for me.too bad! Maybe if I get enough reviews (hint-hint) and ideas (my muses are highly active during class, but seem to be dormant during vacation), I'll write a new years fanfiction. I'm out of school already so I hope that I will write and post more as the break progresses!  
  
~Toni~  
  
P.S. - I know it's not Christmas. it is after the fact but my friends (dimple and co.) want to read it. I'll probably post a Draco/Hermione new years special and I have a few songfics in the making. Go read ALL the stories by Double-Trouble and Double Trouble 2. they are funny..especially the Frontstreetboys! Also. go read 'Never is a Promise' (LoPotter) and 'Dance of the Robe' (Epequa) they are really good if you like Draco/Hermione stories.  
  
Devil shoulder angel: C'mon.you know you want to own it  
  
Angel shoulder angel: No.give the correct people credit.put a disclaimer in.  
  
Devil shoulder angel: You know you want own it.  
  
1 Angel shoulder angel: No.it's not yours  
  
Devil shoulder angel: Shut up! You won the debate last time!  
  
Angel shoulder angel: Too bad, it looks like I'm gonna win this time too *sticks out tongue at devil shoulder angel*  
  
2 Devil: Will not!  
  
Angel: Will too!  
  
Devil: Will not!  
  
3 Angel: Will too!  
  
Me: Oh SHUT UP the both of you  
  
4 Both together: Yes boss.  
  
Me: I'll put in a disclaimer and this conversation so people will know that I WANT to own it but my shoulder angels disagree on whether or not I own the damn thing!  
  
Both: Sounds good to us turn and face each other hey.we agreed on something!  
  
both leave shoulder with a pop and go back into brain to join the 27 muses having an early Christmas in there already. (  
  
Disclaimer: Patsy Cline and Elmo (that's the guys name literally, don't ask me who he is, I just found that in the song credits when I was looking for the lyrics). I own nothing, J.K. Rowling and WB own everything.  
  
4.1 Harry Got Run Over By a Reindeer  
  
Hermione: 'Harry got run over by a Reindeer.Walking away from Ron's house Christmas eve.You can say there's no such thing as Santa.but as for me and Draco we believe!'  
  
Draco: 'He'd been drinking too many Mai Tai's.and Fred begged him not to go.He was depressed over Hermione.'cause she chose to date me instead of him.'  
  
Ron: 'And she would have been better off with Harry too!  
  
Draco: 'Well that's too bad.she's with me now!'  
  
Fred: 'Harry got run over by a reindeer.walking away from our house Christmas Eve.You can say there's no such thing as Santa.but as for me and George we believe! Ain't that right George?'  
  
George: 'Yep Fred, we believe in Santa.who wouldn't if this happened to them?'  
  
Ron: 'When we found him Christmas morning.at the scene of the attack.he had hoof-prints on his forehead.and incriminating Clause marks on his back!'  
  
Hermione: 'Poor Harry.we warned him not to go out there and now look what's happened to him!'  
  
Ron: 'He wouldn't have gone out there if you hadn't turned him down!'  
  
Hermione: 'Ronald Weasley, are you saying that this is my fault?!'  
  
Draco: 'This is going to be good!'  
  
Ron: 'Maybe I am!  
  
Bill: 'Okay.let's get back to the song.what's next.the chorus?'  
  
Charlie: 'Yup, the chorus Bill!'  
  
Bill: 'Harry got run over by a reindeer.walking away from our house Christmas Eve.you can say there's no such thing as Santa.but as for me and Charlie, we believe.'  
  
Charlie: 'Poor Harry.we'll miss him!'  
  
Narcissa: 'So now we're all so proud of Sirius.he's been taking this so well.see him in there watching Quiddich.drinking beer and playing cards with cousin Mel.'  
  
Percy: 'What, we have a cousin Mel?!'  
  
Penny: 'Yes dear, he's my relative.'  
  
Percy: 'Oh.okay whatever'  
  
door opens Harry: 'Hey guys.I have returned.'  
  
Draco: 'What? Why can't you stay away for once in your life Potter.'  
  
Ron: 'Shut up Draco.you're in my house remember?'  
  
Draco: 'Damn! Just get on with the song!'  
  
Hermione: 'Yes.we're all happy that you're home Harry, but please get on with the song.Harry.Harry.HARRY!'  
  
Ginny: 'Now Harry's passed out on the sofa.and we're all glad he has returned. but we all can't help but wonder.should we send him to the zoo or to the morgue?'  
  
All: 'Too the Zoo!'  
  
Harry: 'What?! Why do I have to go to the Zoo?!'  
  
Hermione: 'Well.you were passed out cold.'  
  
Harry: 'So? That's not a good reason to send someone to the zoo!'  
  
Ginny: 'It is if they looked as ridiculous as you did.'  
  
Harry: 'Hey!'  
  
Mr. Weasley: 'Harry got run over by a reindeer.walking away from our house Christmas Eve.You can say there's no such thing as Santa.but as for me and Molly we believe!'  
  
Mrs. Weasley: 'Why did it have to be Harry?!'  
  
Draco: 'Because he chose to walk out at the time that Santa happened to be leaving the roof. And probably because Hermione chose me instead of him.'  
  
Harry: 'Aww.quit rubbing it in.'  
  
Ron: 'Shut up Draco.I'm warning you.'  
  
Hermione: 'On with the song somebody please, before they actually start fighting!'  
  
Sirius: 'Now the goose is on the table.with the deliciously stuffed pig. and the blue and silver candles.that would have matched the hair on Harry's head!'  
  
Harry: 'What?! I don't have blue and silver hair! It's black like it's always been!'  
  
Sirius: 'Not after we get through with it later tonight.Sirius, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ginny smile evily  
  
Mrs. Weasley: 'I DON'T THINK SO!'  
  
Charlie: 'Now we've warned all our friends and neighbors.never walk out side your house.after your best friend has just denied you.'cause you could get run over by Santa and his elves!'  
  
Bill: 'Sing it Harry!'  
  
Harry: 'Harry giggles: that's me! got run over by a reindeer.walking away from Ron's house Christmas Eve.you can say there's no such thing as Santa.but ask me now and I'll say I believe!'  
  
The End!  
  
Well? How did you like that one? Was it good? Bad? Click the button that says review to tell me. special thanks to Nerey, Dimple, Delyssa, Nina, Anastasia, Laura, Joanna, Jeri Anne, Lucy C., & Krissy. The read the story before you did! Love you guys, lots.no make that loads of Christmas sugar cookies to all my reviewers. If you only read the story but didn't review, you only get a nice thank you note:  
  
THANK YOU  
  
Okay, I think I'm done blabbing.please review.lots of love.  
  
* Toni* 


End file.
